


I Want You Back

by LTHSFICS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blushing, Bottom Harry, Break Up, Cute, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mild Smut, Miscommunication, No Angst, POV Harry, Post-Hiatus, Shy Harry, Shy Louis, Solo Artist Harry, Solo Artist Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTHSFICS/pseuds/LTHSFICS
Summary: They believe we are in love. We are...well we were in love, anyway. I want to believe in what they say about us. That we are happily married, going to start a family, deeply in love, etc. But in reality it's not like that at all. It seemed like it was going to be like that at one point but what I have come to learn is, in this industry you have to fight for your happy ending.***A post-hiatus fic about how Harry and Louis have lost each other in a world of cameras and media. After several years with no communication at all, Harry is reunited with Louis, at the iheart radio festival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction! I was always too scared to ever publish anything but here we are! I really like how this turned out so hopefully I didn't fuck up to bad. Alright have fun reading. Much love xx~D
> 
> P.s. These events are not at all accurate ; )

"THANK YOU WASHINGTON! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN AMAZING! ALL THE LOVE!" I yell into the microphone and prance off stage. Backstage I grab my towel and start wiping off the sweat on my forehead. I could still hear the sound of the crowd behind the curtain and I could still feel the rush in my veins.

I look up to see Jeff heading toward me. "Bravo Styles you smashed it tonight like usual." He gave me a blinding smile and pulled me into a big hug despite my sweaty appearance.

"Thanks Jeff. Was really feeling it tonight." I mummbled in his neck.

"I could tell by the way you were dancing with that rainbow boa." He finally releases me from the embrace and gives me a smirk.

I couldn't resist taking that boa from that fan. It was practically calling out to me.

"Heeyy I quite love that boa. Maybe I should ask Gucci to design something like that for me?" I was genuinely pondering over the idea while Jeff let out a chuckle.

"Whatever mate. You do you. I have to talk to the venue owner. Go get changed H, you kinda stink." He scrunches up his nose in disgust. I lightly punch his arm and try to act annoyed.

I go into my dressing room and immediately lay down on the small couch. I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath.

Ever since we went on hiatus, it's been crazy. From touring, to releasing an album and then the press. Oh god the press.

They keep making these insane stories of me and the boys not getting along. Me being a diva and thinking I'm better than them. They don't know anything.

Despite what everyone might think. Me and the boys are all still friends. Well most of them anyway.

In fact I just saw Liam last week. We went out to lunch and had a good catching up. We talked about his new single and Bear. I saw Bear for the first time that day and let me tell you the Payne genes do not disappoint.

I even got to see Niall. Me and him had a little game of golf. It's been a while since we played golf together but Niall was competitve as usual. He eventually kicked my ass and so I had to buy the drinks. Eh I was never really good at golf anyway.

As for Louis, well that's another story. I wiped my hands over my face, trying to rid the name from my brain. I sit up and place my head in the hands.

I was so in my head that I didn't hear the door open.

"Harry babe. Are you alright? Do you have a headache?"

I look up to see Lou with concern written on her face. "No Lou. Just thinking is all." I give her a strained smile.

"I know you're lying but you clearly don't want to talk about it so I'm letting it go." She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Thanks Lou. So what are your plans for the break ?" I stand up and start to take off my suit.

"Going back home to see Lux and then I'm having a girls day out with Lottie."

I tense at the name. I freeze for a moment, letting the blazer hang off my shoulder.

I clear my throat and continue undressing, "Um sounds fun."

Lou must sense my uneasiness so she puts a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry H. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's fine." I hesitate for a moment but I turn around to face Lou. "Can you um just tell her I said hi?"

"Look H, I know you and Louis aren't alright but Lottie still cares about you. You guys were friends once. Still friends even! You just distanced yourself away after..." she fades off.

"Me and Louis broke up...I know okay. And I still care about her too." I say quietly.

Lou gives me a sympathetic look, " if you want you can join us?"

I look up to her hopeful face. I couldn't possibly go right? It would be awkward as hell. I mean I haven't talked to her in so long. She probably hates me for breaking her big brother's heart.

I let out a sigh and give a small nod. "I'll go, but I want you to promise me we won't talk about him."

"I promise! Oh my god, Lottie is going to be so happy. I'll text her now!" She walks out the room and closes the door behind her.

What the hell did I just agree to.

***

I'm at home when I get a call from an unknown number.   
"Hello?"

"Uh hey Harry."

I almost dropped the phone. It was Lottie. "Lottie? Jesus I haven't heard your voice in a while." I was sweating. I had to wipe my hands on my pants because I was afraid the phone would slip out.

"Ha well who's fault was that?" I can hear the smile in her voice but I couldn't help but feel awful about it.

"Lots I know I haven't been in touch, it's just been hard. And I didn't know how you felt about the whole situation so I just cut you out of my life...like I did him."

"I know and I understand that. I just miss you is all. You're my friend H nothing will change that."

We talked for about an hour and I haven't felt like this in a while. Lottie always had Louis' sense of humor so it was good to have it back. We didn't talk about Louis and I was glad she didn't bring it up.

Instead we talked about her new boyfriend Tommy. Who I already knew about since I seen him everywhere on her Instagram. We talked about the other Tomlinsons as well, saying how big they were getting and how I would love to see them soon.

"Okay well H, I have to go pick up the little ones from school. Can't wait to see you this Friday!"

"I'm glad we talked Lottie. And I'm glad we're alright." I smile into the phone.

"We have always been alright you dork. Okay love you bye."

She hangs up and I tilt my head back and let out a big sigh.

***

It's Friday and Lou has planned out the day for our "girls + Harrys trip" It was already 1:00 so we decided to settle on brunch.

I make it to the cafe just in time to see Lottie pull up with Lou. I took a deep breath and opened my car door.

I look up to see Lottie running at me full speed ready to jump into my arms. I catch her and hug her tightly.

"I missed you so much Harry." I could tell she was tearing up just like me.

"I missed you too Lots. I missed you so much." I let her go and get a good look at her. She's still gorgeous. Her hair is silver now, and she has definitely grown up. I wish I was around to that see that.

"This is all so adorable but I am starved lets eat!" Lou says looking between us happily.

I pull Lottie to my side and start to walk. Once inside I quickly scan the room to see how much people were in there. It seems to be empty except for an elderly woman and her husband in the corner. The waitress looks up and her eyes suddenly go wide.

"Holy shit! I mean...im sorry. Um your...um your Harry Styles." She says slightly shaking.

I give her a charming smile. "Uh I am. Glad to meet you." I gently take her hand and shake it.

She give me a smile and shakes back.

"This is so unprofressional of me but can I get a picture?" She asks already pulling out her phone.

I hesitate a moment but finally relent. "Sure just can you post it after we leave? Don't want a swarm a fans coming here and trapping me and my friends." I gesture toward the two women standing to the side.

"Oh my god! Lottie Tomlinson! Your Louis' sister. Love your makeup by the way."

Lottie blushes, clearly not used to being recognized. "Thank you."

"Look I don't mean to be rude but does that mean that you and Louis are..." she glances over to me.

I immediately knows where she's getting at and no.

"Um can we just get a table please. We haven't eaten for ages." I tried to politely change the subject.

She blushes a bit and starts to gather up the menu's and lead us to our secluded table.

She explains the specials. But we already knew what to order. She quickly jots it down and leaves to prepare our orders.

"Well she was a bit presumptuous. Wasn't she?" Snorted Lou.

"Yeah I know. Just because Harry is hanging out with me doesn't mean he's dating my brother." Lottie let's it slip out before she can even think about it. "Sorry H. No talking about him. I forgot."

"Its fine. Now what should we discuss today ladies." I came here to catch up with Lottie not to talk about him.

It was several minutes in and we have gotten into dessert. We decided to share a slice of chocolate cake.

"Oh my god this is so good!" Lottie exclaims while she goes in for another bite.

"Well it's not as good as mine but it's okay." I shrug. Lou and Lottie look at me with unimpressed faces.

"You really are full of yourself." States Lou.

I let out a scoff. "Well you know I used to be a-" I was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Saved by the phone." Lottie answers her phone and her eyes widen. She looks at me and glances down at the table.

Me and Lou share confused looks and continue eating the cake. I only decided to pay attention when Lottie mentions my name.

"Just having brunch with Lou and um Harry." She lets the other person on the line talk before saying, "how many other Harry's do you know?"

Lottie looked a little annoyed but her face softened almost immediately.

"Louis are you there?" She says into the phone.

I drop my fork on the plate creating a big noise through the cafe. Lottie looks at me sadly.

"Um I'll tell him....I love you too." She hangs up and awkwardly puts her phone down.

I look at her with wide eyes waiting for her to tell me what he said.

"Um that was Louis. He said to tell you that he said hi." Lottie shrugs and goes back to eat her cake.

Hi? After how many years that's all he says. Hi? I can't believe him.

"Oh well if you see him tell him that," I miss you. I want you back. I love you, "I said hi as well." I cough into my hand. And that was that. After several years. We finally said Hi, even if it was indirect.

***

It was starting to get full in the cafe so we decided to leave and go back to Lottie's flat to end the day.

I follow Lottie and Lou there since I never been there before. At least I get to see it now, rather than never. I was glad I decided to hang out with them today. It's always good reconnecting with old friends.

We get out of the lift and walk up to her door. Lottie unlocks the door and before she opens it I hear a very distinctive raspy high pitch laugh.

I immediately know who it is. I stop Lottie's hand from turning the knob just in time.

She gives me a concerned look. "H what's wrong? You're paler than usual."

I nod my head stiffly, "Uhh I forgot   
t-that I have a m-meeting I have to go to." I stutter out, my breathing slightly irregular.

"H you're on break. What's actually going on?" Lou says concerned.

I look at them back and forth and was just about to say it's an emergency meeting when the bloody door opens.

"Tommy! I told you I heard voices out here! What the hell are you guys-" He turns around to face us and abruptly stops when his eyes land on me.

I had my eyes glued to the floor, refusing to look up to the man I once loved.

It was silent for I don't know how long. A minute? 20? An hour? All I knew was I wanted to leave.

So I clear my throat making the shorter man jump a bit. I look up but avoid his eyes. I focus my attention on Lou and Lottie, "Um so yeah I have that meeting I have to um head off to." I awkwardly point to the lift.

Both women just stood there speechless, still trying to figure out what was happening. I decided to glance over to Louis which was an idiotic idea.

He was looking right at me. He looked good. A bit tired with the dark circles under his eyes but still beautiful. He was wearing a jumper and some joggers. Classic Louis. He had a bit a stubble, which inappropriately turned me on. I blush at the thought and go back looking at the floor.

"Hi Harry." A Doncaster accent rings through my ears. I never thought I could live a day without hearing it. I made it through somehow.

I snap my head up to face Louis. He had a sad smile on his face and looked as uncomfortable as me.

"Hi...Louis." I breath out and I thank the gods it came out somewhat normal.

He clears his throat, "Well um have fun at your meeting." He suddenly turns away and goes back into the flat.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slump against a wall. Who knew saying hi to your ex would be this physically draining.

"I'm gonna talk him, can you sort out Louis for me please." I hear Lottie ask Lou.

"Of course. This is a proper mess isn't it." Lou sighs and heads into the flat to comfort a very distressed Louis. I mean I hope he was as a mess as me at the moment.

Lottie slides down the wall with me and we sit there in silence. She gently puts my head on her shoulder and starts running her hand through my hair.

"I really miss your long hair." She continues stroking my short strands.

"It was time to retire the long locks. It was time for change." I say sadly.

I didn't really have a choice. I had to cut it for the movie but when I did, I felt like a new person. Those long curls used to be braided and pet by his hands. Once I cut my hair it helped my healing process. Even though I'm still broken, obviously. I can't believe I freaked out on just saying hi to the man.

"Look H I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't know he was here. He told me him and Tommy would be out on the pitch playing footie." Lottie looks as troubled as me. I stop her hand from touching my hair and keep her hand in mine.

"Lots it's okay." I try giving her a smile but all that comes out is a strained grin.

"Clearly it's not okay. You're on the floor H! You guys couldn't even say hi to each other normally! It was so awkward to watch."

"It was awkward wasn't it," I chuckle out, "Anyway this was too much excitement for one day I think I'm just gonna go home." I stand up ready to head to the lift.

"Again Harry I'm really sorry." She pulls me into a hug. I smile against her shoulder and let her go.

"Oh and tell Tommy I'll meet him next time then." I said as I walked into the lift.

"Wish you could have met him. He's a really good guy. I think you guys would have gotten along."

"He clearly makes you happy Lottie, I like the guy already. But you know if he ever hurts you-"

"I know, I know you'll beat him up. I already heard this talk from Louis."

I smile at the thought of Louis being the protective older brother.

"Alright Lots I'll see you next time." I press the button to the lift.

The doors close and I lean my head against the wall. I was not prepared for that at all.

The word "hi" keeps echoing in my head for the whole day. And that night I dream of blue eyes, shaggy hair, and a love that once exsisted.

***

I decided to stay with Gemma for the rest of that week to try and catch up. I filled her in about the situation with Louis since Lottie told her about what happened. It's odd how both our families are still in contact but me and Louis are complete strangers now.

We sat in silence after I told Gemma about what happened. I sipped lightly on my tea and looked over to her. She was smiling, looking down into her mug.

"Harry, remember how great friends you and Louis were?"

"Gem's that was ages ago." I tug the mug of tea closer to my chest and look out her bay window.

"I'm asking if you remember?" She insisted.

I let out a groan and tip my head back onto the couch, "Of course I remember, how can I forget."

"I remember when you told us that you and Louis were moving in together after xfactor. I thought that you have gone mad! You were only 16, still practically a baby."

"Gemma! I was very mature for my age!" I argued back.

She let out a snicker, "You actually were. You even found someone you loved before me." She gave a sad smile. "Anyway the point is you and Louis were friends before anything. Don't you think you can go back to that?"

Just be friends with Louis Tomlinson? I don't fucking think so.

"Gemma I can't just be friends. Not with him anyway." I put the mug down on the coffee table and hugged myself with my arms.

"Harry I just think it's better to be friends than strangers." She pats my shoulder and gets up to go to the kitchen.

Be friends with Louis. It wouldn't hurt to try I guess. I groan into my hands and curse the world for giving me an intelligent sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the two love birds finally reconnect. That's it!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a fun time reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the next chapter.  
> Hope you guys enjoy   
> Xx~D

"So Harry are you excited for your iheart festival performance coming up?" The interviewer asks giving off a fake vibe like almost all journalists have.

After staying home for a week it was back to work. I flew back to LA and now was doing some promo.

"Very excited! I love performing and I heard the crowd that night is going be lovely." I was genuinely excited. A night full of music, something I could get behind.

"That's good to hear now you don't seem like the type to get nervous easily. Are you?"

"Well not all the time. I mean you do get a bit jittery before you get on stage but once you're up there it's honestly an amazing feeling."

She gives me a thoughtful nod and looks back down to her paper full of questions.

" Now who are you excited to see that night?"

"I'm Excited to see everyone really. I heard Pink is performing that night as well so I'm buzzing for it."

Wait, what the the fuck? Did I just say buzzing? I hear a slight snicker over to my right and see Lou trying to hold in a laugh. I roll my eyes at her.

The interviewer doesn't seem to notice my inner dilemma, "I think we're all excited to hear Pink. Now I know you have a tight schedule but are you going to stick around and watch your bandmates take the stage the last night?"

Did she just say bandmates? I thought it was only Niall going?

"Oh I wasn't aware more than one of them were attending. I thought Niall was the only one?" I questioned, ignoring the confused look on Jeff's face behind the camera.

"Oh we actually just got word as you walked into the building that your bandmate, Louis Tomlinson will also take the stage."

Shit. Why does the universe hate me? I cool down my expression and mask it behind a not so bothered look. But in the inside I am having a mental break down.

"Well that is very exciting. It's always cool to be performing the same venue as my mates. And to answer your question, I most likely will not stay for the last night. I have to get back to touring after all." I give her a wink and a small smirk at the end.

She seems to be flustered by it, "Uh of course how silly of me. You are a very busy man. Um thank you for coming around and talking to us Harry."

I shake her hand and give every staff member a farewell also. I follow Jeff outside and get into the escalade. 

As The driver closes the door, I let out a frustrated groan, "Why Jeff? Why does things like this happen to me? I mean really?!" 

He pats my back comfortingly, "You'll be fine. You probably won't even see him since you two perform different days."

"I know but just knowing he'll be there at the same time as me, gets me stressed already."

"H, I'm confused. You said you want to be friends with Louis but now you want to be far from the guy as possible. Your giving mixed signals."

"Look I don't know what I want! Of course I want Louis back in my life, but I don't want to go through the pain to get him back!" I sink lower into the seat and pull my knees up to rest my head on.

"Harry you can't avoid him forever."

"I know Jeff. I know."

We sat in silence for a while before Jeff speaks up again, "Well I'm just glad you're /buzzing/ to perform." He snickers.

I hit him upside the head and turn my head facing the window with a slight smile on my face.

***

"Now you will be standing here. And we'll just have the band behind here. And we'll work out the lighting." Jeff explains guiding me through the layout of the stage.

It's an average stage nothing special. It shouldn't be that difficult to remember. 

"Okay should we practice a bit?" Mitch asks from the back.

I nod at him and grab my microphone. It was our first rehearsal on the actual stage and no one was in here except us and some stage hands. I decided to wear just a causal t-shirt and joggers. 

"Alright let's start at the bridge of Kiwi...1..2..3"

The drums and guitar kick in, so I start singing,   
"She sits beside me like a silhouette  
Hard candy dripping on me 'til my feet are wet  
And now she's all over me, it's like I paid for it  
It's like I paid for it, I'm gonna pay for this..."

I let out a breath, at the same time I hear clapping from the seats. I squint my eyes looking out into the dark arena.

"Excuse me but this is a closed practice." I yell into the dark still trying to see who was clapping.

"Sorry mate I'm just a really huge fan. Was wondering if I could snag an autograph." A thick Irish accent is what I hear to my right.

I see Niall walking up the steps with a huge smile on his face.

"Oi Niall!" I run up to him and gather him up in a big hug. 

"Alright H, let me go your gonna squeeze me brains out." 

I let him go gently patting him on the back, so he could catch his breath.

"You've been working out haven't ya?"

"Shut up Niall. Now what are you doing here?" I giggled.

"I'm here to see if you wanted to grab some dinner after your rehearsals. To catch up a bit."

"Definitely. Um do you want to wait here?"

"Of course, it's like getting a private show from Harry Styles. But first I gotta go take a piss. Be back!" Niall scurries off trying to find the closest restroom.

I laugh as he walks away and turn my attention back to my band. 

"Alright shall we do the first verse of Two Ghosts?"

"You got it H!" Sarah yells back.

"Alright then 1..2..3"

I take a deep breath and try to control my emotions. No lie this song is about Louis. I wrote this almost right after we broke up. And it hurts every time I sing it.

"Same lips red, same eyes blue  
Same white shirt, couple more tattoos,  
But it's not you and it's not me  
Tastes so sweet, looks so real  
Sounds like something that I used to feel  
But I can't touch what I see..."

The music fades and an applause is heard once again. 

"Niall you know you don't have to clap every fucking time right?" I chuckle lightly shaking my head.

"I think I should be able to clap when I want to." Says a voice behind me, that definitely did not belong to Niall.

I gulp out loud and close my eyes praying it's not who I think it is. Even though I could never mistake that voice for anyone else.

I slowly turn around to see Louis standing there with a slight smirk on his face. He was wearing joggers and an oversized hoddie. I wanted to bundle him up and keep him forever.

I clear my throat, "L-Louis I didn't think I would see you here." I stutter out.

"Well I am performing H." He chuckles awkwardly.

"I-I know I just thought you had a different rehearsal time." I shift my weight from one foot to the other, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I do but I decided to come look at the stage before hand." 

"Oh cool." I awkwardly say. 

Louis comes closer to me and I see that he's reaching out to touch me on the shoulder, "Harry I think we need to-" 

"Tommo!!!" Niall yells out and grabs Louis to be pulled into a hug.

I let out a sigh of relief that Louis did not make contact with my skin. Because I don't think I could handle that yet.

"Mate you have to go out to dinner with me and Harry!" Niall said excitingly. 

"Oh Ni I don't think that's-" Louis starts to say.

"Look I know you two have some...history. But come on its gonna be like old times! Without Lima of course but it's been a while since we went out together." 

Me and Louis look at Niall's hopeful face and then we look at one another. Louis shrugs his shoulder, "I mean I'm okay with it as long as Harry is."

Of course I'm not okay with it! But how can anyone say no to the face Niall is making.

"Absolutely I just have to finish rehearsals and we can go." 

"Sounds good mate. Hey Lou wanna go exploring back stage." Niall asks with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well look at Neil Horan being a badass." Louis teases while walking toward the back of the stage.

"I told you to stop calling me that Lewis!!!" I hear Niall yell back once they were out of sight.

I let out a laugh and I let myself imagine I was back in the good old days. Where Louis didn't hate my guts.

***

We took Nialls car and I sat up in the passenger seat while Louis sat in the back.

"Okay what fine restaurant are you taking us to Ni?" Louis asked from the back. 

"Mcdonalds!" Niall yells excitedly.

"Sounds good to me. Haven't had it in a while." Louis looks over to me, "How about you Harry, you up for it?"

"I guess. I actually haven't had fast food in so long."

It's true. I haven't had greasy American food in a long while.

"What? We will fix that up for sure. Probably still on that juice cleanse aren't you H?" Niall nudges me with his elbow.

"No actually I'm not. I couldn't keep it up especially since I'm on tour now."

"Hmm, who wants music?" Niall asks.

"No thanks..." Louis says at the same time I say, "Yes Please..."

"I mean it's fine with me..." again Louis says at the same time I say, "Actually nevermind..."

Niall quickly glances over at us and returns his attention to the road.

"You guys are weird." He states and decided to put on a golf channel.

I sit back in my seat trying to avoid the tiny man in the back.

***

The place was packed so we just used the drive thru and ordered that way. Luckily the person working the drive thru was a middle aged man who didn't even give us a second glance. We ended up going back to the hotel that coincidentally we all were staying in. 

We chose to head up to Niall's room. Thank god because I don't think I could handle being in Louis' room or have Louis in mine.

Right now we are all sat on Niall's bed watching a bit of tv.

I was eating my salad that I got from Mcdonalds ( I wasn't going to risk the chance of ruining my diet) and I couldn't help but notice Niall's disgusted glances toward me.

"Niall do you have a problem with my food?" I ask innocently taking a large bite of my salad.

"Harold that is not food. That is grass! Who goes to Mcdonalds and orders a salad?" He asks increduously.

"Well Niall I rather not eat what ever the hell you're eating." I glance over at the blob of grease and carbs on his plate. 

"At least it tastes good! Right Louis?" 

I look over to Louis who has a kind of fond expression on his face looking at the both of us. He clears his throat and looks down at his food, "Yeah it does taste good. Want a bite?" He gathers his burger in his hand and gestures me to grab it.

I look over at Niall who is practically begging me to try it. So before I could even think about it, I grab Louis' hands with the burger and bring it up to my mouth. I bite into the burger and look straight into Louis' eyes that are currently popping from his head. I probably looked very unattractive at the moment. I bite down and I'm not going to lie I think I drooled on his finger a little.

I pull back and drop his hands and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. 

Niall who seemed to be completely unaware of the sexual tension in the room jumps up and asks, "So Harold how is it?"

I finish swallowing and go grab a sip of my water, "It's good I'll give you that but I can already hear my insides dying." I say clenching my stomach.

"So over dramatic as always." Niall shakes his head and looks over to the clock.

"Well it's 9. Time to get the hell out of my room!" Niall exclaims while pointing to the door.

"So fucking polite you are Niall." Louis says sarcastically. I look over to him and he was already up and ready to leave.

I wave good bye to Niall and head out the door with Louis. Shit me and Louis alone. Not good. Not good at all.

"So H, where's your room?" Louis brings me out of my thoughts and I look up at him, fiddling with his fingers.

"Uh 228 it's upstairs." I said dumbly.

"Cool I'll walk you up there. My room is 230."

What are the fucking chances. 

"Oh uh cool." 

I follow Louis to the lift and get inside. I press the floor number and lean back against the wall.

"Uh Harry you have something right here." Louis started to point to the corner of my mouth.

I tried wiping it but Louis pushed my hands to the side and gently brushed off the grease from my face.

My face felt like it would explode. I was so hot and I could tell my face was a shade of deep red. 

He lingered a bit and gently started to swipe at my bottom lip with his thumb. We were so close and I thought he was going to lean in for a kiss. 

Louis looks up to my eyes and I freeze. "Harry I-"

The lift dings and we practically jump apart at the noise. Luckily no one was on the other side. I gesture for Louis to go out and I follow him. The moment forgotten.

He walks me to my door and I turn around to face him. "Um thank you Louis. It was nice seeing you tonight."

It felt like it was the end of a date and I'm the girl wishing the boy would just kiss her good night.

"I know it's been a while huh?" Louis awkwardly chuckles, "I've really missed you Haz." He says softly.

I freeze at the nickname. No one has ever called him that except for Louis so having him say it again makes me want to cry.

"Wait you miss me?" 

Louis looked at me like I was crazy, "Of course I've missed you Haz! No matter what has happened between us we were still best friends!" Louis says a little annoyed.

"I know but we broke up so I just thought you know, you hated me..." I duck my head and stare at my shoes.

"Harry I could never hate you! I mean we broke up yeah but that doesn't mean I hate you." 

"Well I don't hate you either if that means anything." I look up at him and smile.

"I couldn't care if you hated me or not. I just don't want you to think I hate you H." He gently touches my arm.

"Um I really want to talk about...us. Do you want to meet for breakfast tomorrow?" I ask. 

"Of course Haz. I know we have a lot to talk about." He grins and shakes his head, "We have really bad communication skills." He chuckles.

I let out a laugh, showing off my dimples. "We really do but we'll fix that tomorrow." 

"Hopefully, alright good night Harry." He squeezes my arm gently.

"Goodnight Lou." I smile down at him and go into my room. I bite my bottom lip to suppress the oncoming smile that threatened to break out.

***

I wake up and take a shower to get ready for breakfast. I decide to put on some black skinny jeans and a light blue button up. I leave the top three buttons open and put on my Chelsea boots. I ran my hand through my hair and decided it looked presentable. 

I grab my wallet and phone and headed out the door. 

I stand out in the hallway trying to decide what to do. Should I wait for Louis downstairs or should I knock on his door? It would be much easier if I had his number. I decided to knock on his door first just to make sure he was awake.

I knock and wait for the door to open. No one seemed to be inside so I assumed Louis was downstairs already. I turn around to leave when the door flings open.

"Oh Harry. Good morning!"

I turn around and I nearly loose feeling in my legs. There stood Louis half naked and wet. He had a towel around his waist clearly just getting out the shower. His very toned stomach was in my face and his happy trail was not helping at all. 

I turn away blushing, "Uh hey Louis, good morning."

"Well do you want to come in. I still have to get changed." 

"No I can just stay out here." I don't think I can handle myself if I'm alone with Louis in his room.

"Don't be silly H, come on you can just sit on the bed." He grabs my hand and drags me into his room.

I sit down on his bed and awkwardly look at my hands.

"You look good H. I like the shirt." 

I look up just in time to see Louis right in front of me removing his towel. I quickly put my hands over my eyes, "Louis!" I squeak out. 

I hear a chuckle, "Sorry H, thought we were comfortable being naked in front of each other."

"Well that was several years ago Lou!" I mumble still hidden behind my hands.

It was silent for a moment and then I feel hands prying mine off of my face. I look up to see Louis thankfully fully dressed.

"You're so cute when you're blushing." He states making me blush even harder. He was so close that I could see the freckles on his cheek. 

I push his hands away, "I hate when you do that." I huff out.

"Do what?" Louis asks.

"You're always flirting! You're the same as always, Tommo the tease."

"Oh come on love, you love it." He smirks down at me and shoot me a wink.

Same old Louis. He hasnt changed. The thing is he teases me the most because I get easily riled up. I mean it's Louis who we're talking about of course I'm going to get riled up!

"Alright Haz shall we go to breakfast." Louis gestures toward the opened door.

I nod and stand up to follow Louis out the door. As we get to the lift, we walk inside to see a half awake Niall leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and he had a empty cup of coffee in his hands.

"I think he's dead." Louis starts poking him in face and when he got no reaction he flicked him in the forehead.

"Ouch! For fuck sakes Tommo can a guy just sleep in peace." Niall fixed his posture and looked down at his cup, "Damn it I need more coffee." 

Niall looks over at us and finally notices I was in the lift as well. "Oh good morning Harry! Where you off to?"

"To get some breakfast." I simply say.

"Let me come with, I need some coffee as well!"

"Actually Ni, me and Haz are gonna talk alone this morning about...things." Louis says hesitantly.

Niall looks at both of us until his eyes widen, "Oh Jesus you guys fucked didn't you! I knew I felt some tension between you last night!"

I started to blush and I looked over to Louis who was blushing as bad as me.

"No! We did not have sex Niall. We just need to talk about...us." I waved my arm toward Louis and I. We blush at each other like little school children.

Niall doesn't seem to pay attention though since he is currently texting on his phone.

The lift finally comes to a stop. As we get out we hear Niall silently cursing himself, "Well lads I have to go to early rehearsals. Have fun talking about your sex life." He says nonchalantly and walks away.

He leaves two red faced men who currently are left speechless.

***

Once we get out of that awkward trance Niall put us in, we settle down at the hotel's dinning area and pick up our menu's to start ordering.

The waiter comes and asks for our orders but when he looks up I could tell by the way he widens his eyes he recognizes us.

Louis seems to be too interested in the menu that he doesn't notice, "Hello can I get your toast with strawberry jam, a side of bacon and eggs please." He says still not looking up at his menu.

The waiter jots it down and I saw his hands shaking, "U-Uh of course. And what would you like to drink...Mr.Tomlinson?" 

At the name, Louis looks up and gives me a look. It's the, we have been caught and we're going to get in trouble look.

"Actually can we get this to go?" asks Louis.

The waiter proceeds to take my order and leaves us.

"I kinda forgot we aren't supposed to be seen together." I smile awkwardly.

"Yeah like we've been saying, it's been awhile. You would think they would be okay with us just having a chat."

"I know but we still have a shit load of fans who still think we're together." I reason out.

"We're not dating or anything so what's the point of staying hidden you know?" I could hear the annoyed tone in his voice.

"I guess you're right but I don't want to give Jeff more stress about the press right now." I say sadly and tilt my chair back.

"I've heard about that. People thinking you're the next Justin Timberlake of the band. I mean you can be a diva at times." He says with an amused tone.

"Hahaha. I just don't want people to think I hate you guys."

"We know that, that's all that matters." He grabs my hand and we stare at each other until the waiter comes back.

Louis removes his hand like he was burned. "Hey lad, mind doing us a favor and pretending you didn't see us here." Louis smiles up at the guy.

The guy seemed to be flustered by it. Of course he was, "Mr. Tomlinson I won't tell anybody I promise." He puts his hand to his heart, like we was pledging to something.

We give him a grateful nod and take our food back to the room.

As we get into the lift I lean in close to whisper in Louis' ear, "Oh Mr.Tomlinson I won't tell a soul, I promise. Also can you please fuck me." I whine in his ear, trying to imitate the waiter's tone of voice.

Don't know where that sudden confidence came from.

Louis tenses as I stay close to his side. He clears his throat and let's out a forced laugh, "Oh shut up."

I smirk down at his flustered face. See, he's not the only one who can play this game.

***

"But Louis you should really try going heathlier! The shit you eat will ruin your insides."

Once we made it back to Louis' room we set our food on the bed and turned on the tv. After a while the tv was long forgotten and now I'm going on a rant on why Louis should be more healthy.

"Haz I will not endure another one of your speeches to get me to eat as Niall said, you're grass."

"Well I think my gr-ass is delicious." I smile at my own joke.

"Same old Haz. Laughing at his own unfunny jokes." Louis chuckles and shakes his head.

I lightly smack his arm and lay back down on the bed.

We just sat in a comfortable silence, listening to each other breath and the tv in the background. 

"So Harry you wanna start talking?" Louis asks, while lying next to me.

"But we are talking." I grin up at the ceiling.

"You know that's not what I meant Haz."

I turn on my side and prop my head with my elbow. I look down at him and smile, "Well let's start with who broke up with who."

"Well...I'm still not sure about that one." Louis awkwardly giggles.

"I always thought it was mutual. I remember how we just started falling apart. We were always directed not to be seen with each other in public and I guess that really affected our private life as well." I suggest.

Louis thinks about it for a minute. "I guess you're right. I remember it was the day before we released Midnight Memories, is when we officially broke it off. We just were talking that night, after we um we had...you know..."

"After I rode you like my life depended on it?" I smirk down at him.

" Harry! And I thought you were the innocent one!" Louis gently poked me on the chest.

" Oh Lou you know I am far from innocent." I flutter my eyelashes.

" You are evil Styles" he chuckles. He clears his throat and continues,   
" But it was that night when we just said it wasn't working out. We already were so distant from each other I don't think we could have fixed it." Louis says sadly.

"Yeah and you know I thought if we just told management we weren't together anymore we would be able to hang out together in public and be friends again. They didn't care Lou. They said the fans were already too invested in our love or some shit." I lay back down and lock my hands behind my head.

"And then eventually we stopped talking didn't we? We found new circles of friends," Louis pondered for a bit before asking, "Was it awkward for you too when we had to sit next to each other in interviews?" 

I let out a giggle, " Fuck yeah it was. I didn't know how to interact with you when we were that close!"

"Exactly! When we were together I would just swing my legs all over you and sit like that for the whole interview." Louis says.

I smile at the thought. The good old days. 

"I think the hiatus made it worse. Since we weren't together 24/7 we didn't have to interact with each other anymore and so we were reduced to being strangers." I say sadly and try to blink back tears.

"Hmm, well we're not strangers anymore." Louis pats my leg and starts to rub circles on my thigh.

I turn my head toward him, "Do you think we can go back to being friends Lou? I really missed you."

Louis turns his head as well. We were so close that the tips of our noses touched, "I would really like that Haz. Shit I missed you. Can we uh hug?" Louis asks shly.

I smile at him and sit up, "Of course." Louis comes up and wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my around his neck. We stay in each others embrace for a while. And once we pulled away I immediately missed his warmth.

I'm friends with Louis again. But why do I still feel half empty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might take longer to get up. My school work has been piling up lately. Anyway hope you ok guys liked it.   
> Xx~D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wipe his tears and let my forehead rest on his, "Louis, I promise you I will never ever let you go. You're it for me." I look into his eyes and I could tell that this time around, we were prepared for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys here it is the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you guys enjoy reading it!! Well have fun btw this is super lovely dovey, and has smut so you were warned. Have fun reading!
> 
> None of these events really happened ;) 
> 
> XX~D

"Please Jeff!!"

"I said no Harry! It's too risky!" He let's out a frustrated groan.

" Jeff, I promise I won't get caught!"

Jeff bangs his head against the table and doesn't move. I was slightly worried he hit his head too hard.

"Okay, you can go." He mumbles against the table.

"Thank you Jeff! I fucking love you!" I yell out while making my way to the door.

Before I could leave Jeff stops me, "But! You have to be in a private balcony, be wearing all black and no pictures!"

"Alright, alright...wait all black?" I ask.

"Yes Harry all black!"

"Okay got it, all black. Thanks Jeff love you bye." I close the door and make my way to Louis' room to tell him the news.

When the door opened it wasn't Louis behind it. It was a small orange haired man.

"Oh you're Harry Styles!" He says taken back. 

"Hi nice you meet you..."

"Oli, I'm Louis' best mate." He sticks out a hand for me to shake.

I take the gesture and firmly shake his hand.

Louis' best mate. He seems like an alright lad. I give him a smile and try to subtly look over him to see if Louis was in the room.

Oli laughs at my actions, "If you're looking for Louis he is actually out on the balcony, come on follow me."

I blush at being caught but continue to follow him outside.

As we stepped out of the screen door, a smell of smoke hit my nose.

I see Louis, sitting on one of the porch chairs, resting his feet against the rails, while his right hand held his cigarette. He brought it to his mouth and breathed it in and then puffed out the smoke.

It was obscene. I usually hate smokers but honestly no one could deny Louis looked extremely hot doing it.

"Mate Harry is here." Oli says, making Louis stand up abruptly and putting his cigarette out.

"Shit, sorry Haz. I know you hate smoking." He says walking closer to me.

"It's alright you look good doing it." I let it slip before I could even think about it.

"Really now?" He asks with a smug look on his face.

"I-I just meant that you know...you look...I mean...oh just shut up." I stutter out.

Louis laughs mockingly and pats me on the shoulder. "Its alright Haz. Let head inside to talk."

"Don't do anything that could possibly scar me for life." Oli says, sitting where Louis was.

Louis hits him upside the head, "Oi shut it."

Louis leads me inside and we sit down on the couch.

"Oli seems like a nice guy." I say.

"Yeah even though he can be a prick, I love him like a brother." He smiles fondly.

"Where do you meet him?"

"Well it was at a party. I was totally smashed and all my other friends left me. I didn't have a ride home so Oli, who was a complete stranger at the time, agreed to take me home."

"Did you let him?" I ask.

"Hell no. I didn't know him. So then I decided to walk home. And keep in mind I was about 30 minutes away from this place. As I was walking I was still a little drunk, so I wasn't the best on me feet. I tripped and ended up spraining my ankle," I let out a sympathetic sound, "I mean it wasn't bad but I couldn't walk. So here I was a sad drunk, British boy, who had just sprained his ankle."

"And I'm guessing Oli comes in and saves the day?" I say.

"Correct. He actually found me on the ground while he was driving by. He took me to the doctors and since then we have been inseparable."

I couldn't help but feel the tinge of jealousy. Someone else taking care of Louis just felt weird since I was the one who took care of him most of the time back then.

" Wow, he's such a good friend. I'm glad you found someone who takes care of you like that." I take his hand in mine and rest it there.

Louis looks down at the gesture and smiles, "Yeah he's pretty great. He's helped me through some shit."

"Did you guys ever you know..." I ask suggestively.

"Oh no, hell no. Me and him are just friends. And plus he's straight I would know because I kissed him." He says casually. 

I widen my eyes and my mouth is wide open, "You kissed him?" I asked shocked.

He tilts my bottom jaw up, closing my mouth, "Close your mouth. And yes I did kiss him but I was drunk and lonely. He quickly pulled me off and said he was straight." He shrugs.

"Did you ever have feelings for him?"  
I don't know why I'm asking all these questions. I just want to know more about Louis' life since, I haven't been part of it for a while.

" No. Like I said I was drunk and lonely." He says sadly.

I tighten my hold on his hand, "Well you have Oli and now you have me." I smile at him.

"Yeah I guess I do have you." 

We look at each other like idiots until he looks away and coughs into his hand.

"So Haz, what brings you here today?" Louis asks.

"Oh yeah, so I asked Jeff if I could come to your performance and he said-"

"Let me guess dickhead said no. I told ya Haz he never liked me! He always hated the idea of us together!" He shouts out.

I tilt my head back and laugh, "No Lou, he actually said yes. I just have to keep a low profile. And Jeff doesn't hate you, he's just trying to protect me."

"Yeah okay," he scoffs, "But hey you're coming to my performance!" He's says more excited.

"I know, I can't wait to see you up there. Now what did Russell say?" I ask.

"Oh he was chill about it." He shrungs unconvincingly.

"He freaked out too didn't he." I ask not buying what he said.

"Yeah, I have to buy him a car for his birthday now." Louis shrugs.

"Well we officially have dicks as managers." I chuckle.

"Yep but I don't care since I get to see you perform," he smiles, "Oh Oli is going too. I don't know if you know this but he is low key a huge fan of yours." 

"Really? Didn't think he was a fan of my kind of music."

"He won't admit it but he is."

"How about You? Are you a fan of my music?" I ask gently biting down on my lip.

"Of course. I especially love Sweet Creature, heard that one was written about a special someone." By the expression on his face I could tell he knew it was about him.

"Yeah is was, but he can be a total dickhead sometimes." 

"Hm sounds like a fun lad." He giggles.

I chuckle too but then I look down at my lap, "But are you okay with me writing a song about you? I feel like I should have asked first." I ask nervously.

"Of course it's alright. I mean I wrote songs about you so I can't be mad at you for doing the same thing." He says.

I frown at him, "Wait you've written songs about me?" I ask curiously.

"Oh yeah tons. Just haven't published them yet." He says nonchalantly.

"Well can I get a preview please?" I ask innocently and bat my eyelashes at him.

Louis give a pained look, "You and your charms Styles! I could never resist those." He pokes me in my dimples.

"I know I'm irresitable," Louis let's out a scoff, "Now serenade me Lou!" I demanded.

"You want me to sing? Like now?" He asks while rubbing his hands together.

I lay my hand on his thigh, "Only if you want to."

Louis nods his head, "Well actually the second single I'm releasing is called Miss You and um it's just basically a song about how I went through my partying faze to help me forget about you," he looks at me sadly for a moment but I encourage him to explain more, "and so no matter how much I drink or party, i can never forget about...you." He says softly.

I wanted to jump into his arms and just kiss him until we couldn't breath. Instead I urged him to sing a little bit of it.

So he clears his throat, closes his eyes and starts to sing the chorus,

We’re dancing on tables  
And I’m off my face  
With all of my people  
And it couldn’t get better they say  
We’re singing 'til last call  
And it’s all out of tune  
Should be laughing, but there’s something wrong  
And it hits me when the lights go on  
Shit, maybe I miss you

Louis opens his eyes and I pull him into a tight hug.

"That was fucking amazing Louis!"

"Im glad you liked it Haz, I'm really proud of this one."

I release his from my grip and look at him with admiration.  
"You sound really good Lou. It's gonna be hit." 

"Well I hope so."

"It will." I say confidently. After discussing more lyrics from the song it was time to leave.

"I have to get going now. Early morning and all." I get up and let Louis walk me to the door.

"Good luck Haz. Probably won't see you until we get back to the hotel tomorrow."

"Thanks Lou. I really appreciate it." Without even thinking I press a kiss to his cheek. I quickly retract myself.  
" Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Harry it's alright." He says with a slight blush across his cheeks, "Goodnight Haz." He gently pulls me down by my shoulders and leans in to kiss my forehead.

He closes the door and I'm left standing there with a large smile on my face and a desire to never leave that boy again.

***

I was back stage with the band ready to go. I decided on a black and red checkered suit. I looked good. I knew that but I still couldn't help but be a bit nervous. Not because it's a large crowd but because Louis is here. Somewhere in that large arena a small, blue eyed boy is going to be watching me. Who knew he could intimidate me so much.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to calm myself.

"Harry!" Lou whisper yells to me, " Um there's...something in your dressing room that needs uh your attention." She says quietly.

I look at her confused, "Lou I'm about to go out, I can't just-"

"Harry trust me you really need to go. It will only take it a minute." She pleaded.

I shake my head, "Lou this better be really important." I sprint down the corridors and make my way to my dressing room. 

I fling the door open and my eyes directly go over to Louis who was casually laying back on the couch scrolling through his phone.

"Louis! What the hell are doing here?" I walk up to him and pull him up for a hug.

"Just wanted to see you before you go out." He says while rubbing circles onto my back.

I let myself sink into his touch and lay my head onto his shoulder.

" You okay Haz?" He asks softly.

" Now I am. Thank you for coming. I know you have other things that you should be doing." I say into his neck.

Louis gently pulls me off by the shoulders but doesn't let go, "Haz I don't want to be any where else." He let's his left hand squeeze my arm and touches my face with the other.

I turn into his touch and kiss his palm, "Louis I don't think I can be friends with you." I say suddenly.

Louis quickly removes himself and backs away, "I'm so sorry Haz. Fuck I'm so stupid I thought...you know what, I'll just leave." He tries to scurry out the room but I pull him back by his arm.

" Louis I can't just be friends. I need more Louis." I say looking into his eyes.

" What are you saying Haz?" Louis said obviously nervous.

" Im saying I want you Louis. I want you back." I breath out and wondered how I was still standing after I said that.

"Y-You want me?" His eyes widen.

" Of course Lou, I've always wanted you." I said while holding onto his hand.

We look at each other for a while not saying anything.

"Haz I-" as Louis started to talk the door flew open and in walked a very stressed out Jeff.

"Harry! There you fucking are! You need to be out there in 5!" He says while pulling me out of Louis' grasp.

Jeff stops suddenly and looks at Louis, "Tomlinson, you shouldn't be in here." 

"Nice seeing you too Jeff." He fakes a smile, "I was just gonna tell Harry here, something really important."

"Well it'll have to wait. He has it go now. Come on Harry." Jeff started to pull me out the door. 

I look at Louis with wide eyes,  
" what were you going to say?" I ask hurriedly. 

Louis give me a small smile, "Good luck Styles." 

Jeff carries me out the room and the last thing is see is a very fond looking Louis.

***

"Hello iheart festival!" I yell into the microphone, "Its lovely to be here and you've guys have been an a amazing audience so thank you!"

I just got done with Kiwi, now it was time to sing sweet creature. I look up to the balconies and try to spot Louis. It was so dark, I couldn't see. Then I see a head of bright orange hair. I immediately knew it was Oli.

I might not be able to see Louis but I knew he could see me.

I not so subtly blow a kiss toward his way, "Now for this next song I want you to think about a very special person that is close to your heart...Do you all have someone in mind?" I ask the crowd.

Majority say yes but someone yells out, "How about you Harry!?"

I smile up to the balcony and nod my head yes, "Yeah I do." I say shyly.

Everyone seems to freak out about that. Jeff will probably tell me off later. But who cares.

"Alright this is Sweet Creature!"

The lights turn down low and there's one light focused on me. 

I look back up the balcony and start to sing. 

Just knowing that Louis was up there, watching me sing my heart out to him, made this performance one of my best.

***

I rush back stage and was ready to run up to the private balconies to go see Louis. 

Just as I reached the exit, someone pulled me back by my shoulder.

"Harry! Where do you think you're going?" Lou pulls me back and stops me from going any further.

"I need to go to Louis!" I pull my shoulder out of her grasp and started to make my way back up the stairs.

"Harry you have interviews you have to do!" Lou exclaims, "Plus Louis already left." She says while she drags me through the halls.

"He left already?" I asked, disappointment clearly in my voice.

"Yes," Lou abruptly stops and starts to quickly fix my hair with her hands, "He told me, that he would see you when you get back to the hotel."

"Oh, I mean he could have waited." I mumble out. 

I didn't even care if I was pouting. I really wanted to talk to Louis. Now I have to put on a fake face in front of all these cameras.

Lou puts her hands on my shoulders, "Harry look, all he told me was that when you're done, go to his hotel room," she smooths out my collar, "But for now, you have some people to charm."  
***

I let out a big sigh and collapse in my dressing room chair. I finally got done all my interviews and I was ready to fall asleep in my big comfy bed. But first I had to see Louis.

We drove back to the hotel and I practically ran all the way up to Louis' room. As soon as I knocked on the door, it flew open.

"Louis I-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine.

I grab onto his hips and pull him in close, deepening the kiss. Louis tugs on my hair and slowly moves back, without taking his hands away. He looks me in the eye and pecks my lips once more.

"I love you Harry Styles. I don't think I ever stopped." With that said, he pulls me inside the room and shuts the door closed behind me. Louis pushes me back against the door and starts kissing me again.

He held my hips against the door while he attacked my mouth. He made his way down to my neck and started to suck love bites there. I let out a small moan and tug at his hair.

"Louis," I gasp out, "I love you too, so much Lou."

I meant that. I don't think I have ever felt the kind of love I have with Louis. Me and him just clicked the first time we met. I don't know how I managed to live without him. Now I don't plan on letting him go.

I drag him back up to meet my lips and try to control the kiss to a much slower pace.

"Fuck Haz, I missed you so much." Louis says into the kiss.

I take hold of his shoulders and push him back into the bedroom.

"Hm, what did you miss about me?" I ask while biting my bottom lip. 

We make it to the bedroom and I gently push him back onto the bed.

Louis lays back on his arms and looks up at me, while I stand over him. 

"You, and you're awful sense of humor," I let out an offended noise and I slapped him on the chest, " I really missed the way you would just laugh at your own jokes as if you were the funniest guy alive." He said amused and mockingly.

I give him a little pout, "You're being a jerk."

"Okay okay stop with the pouting. But seriously I just miss being with you, holding you, touching you-"

"Fucking me.." I said with a sly grin.

He let's out a loud laugh, "Yep. I really missed that. Now can we get on with that part please?" Louis makes grabby hands toward me.

I nudge Louis to sit up against the headboard while I sit in his lap and straddle his legs. I start kissing along his neck and making my marks there.

"Mhm Haz," he grabs my hips holds me in place, "I have a gig tomorrow, don't make it too obvious."

I pull my head up from his neck smirking at my work, "Oops too late." I giggle.

Louis let's out a growl and pushes me back onto the bed so that he was on top now.

"You are a little menace! At least people will know I belong to someone." He goes down to kiss me and slowly removes my shirt and tosses it on the floor.

"Fuck I've missed this," he kisses all the way down to my butterfly tattoo on my stomach.

"Its missed you too." My voice has gone all raspy now.

Louis removes my trousers along with my pants, "Fuck you're so beautiful Hazza. Just like I remember." He suddenly gets up from the bed and stands up.

I make a disappointed noise, "Louis come back here." I whine.

"I'll be right back Haz let me go get the lube and a condom from my bag."

Louis scurries out and almost immediately comes back lube and condom in hand.

He dumps them by my side and starts to get undressed himself.

I practically drool when he takes off his pants and his dick is right in my face.

"Is it as nice as you remember?" He asks with a smirk.

"I don't know, looks the same but can it still do the job?" I tease.

"Shall we find out?" 

Louis climbs back over me, and swiftly pecks me on the lips. He makes his way down once more, ignoring my hard on and spreads my legs apart.

He starts to kiss the inside of my thighs and adding some more love bites.

"Fuck Lou, I missed you marking me up like this." I let my left hand lay against the nape of his neck and play with some of the hair there.

Louis suddenly, licks over my hole, making me moan out loud, "Lou fuck. Keep going babe."

Louis keeps on lapping at my hole, and then teases his finger tip around the rim.

"Alright babe I'm going to open you up. When's the last time you bottomed?" Louis asks while lubing me up.

"Mhm I don't know last week," I say nonchalantly, "Im fine really come on Lou hurry up!" 

"So impatient," he chuckles, "but may I ask who?" Louis asks while he teases my hole with his finger.

I let out a frustrated groan, "Louis can you just finger me already!"

"Nope. Tell me who." Louis was not letting up with the teasing.

I throw head back, "You are such a dick...it was Nick."

Louis stilled his movements. I look up concerned but before I could ask what was wrong he slams his finger inside me.

"Oh fuck!" I throw my head back into the bed.

"You let Grimshaw fuck you? I always hated that smug bastard. Knew he had a thing for you." He doesn't relent on the pace and soon adds a second finger in.

"I-I mhm was horny and alone..fuck keep going Lou." I start to push back onto his fingers.

"So you were that desperate? You let old Grimmy stick his dick inside you?" Louis let's out a growl and removes both his fingers.

Louis comes back up and pulls me up to kiss me hard.

"Bet he made you feel so good didn't he?" Louis says against my lips.

I get a little too annoyed by that, so I flipped us over so I was back on top.

"I love you Louis. No one makes me as happy as you do," I give him a small kiss and tug at his cock.

"Ah shit. I love you too Haz...still hate Grimmy though." He grunts out.

I grab the lube and start to slick him up. I increase my pace on my hand and Louis' breathing starts getting heavier.

"Fuck Haz your hands...Mhm I've missed your hands." I look down at Louis and he has his eyes closed, and his hands digging hard onto my side's.

"Yeah? Have you missed my mouth?" I ask and start to go down on him.  
Before I could go any further, Louis tightens his grip on my hips.

"No Haz, I'm going to cum if you suck me off. Can you just ride me please?"

I let out a loud huff and situated myself back onto his lap.

"Okay, but next time I am going to blow you." I smile down at him and take his dick behind me and guide it toward my hole.

I slowly sink down, until I was fully seated on his dick.

We both let out a loud groan.

"Fuck! Forgot how big you are." I steady myself with my hands on Louis' chest. 

Louis squeezes my hips, "Mhm, guess I still got it then." He says cockily.

"You haven't done anything yet!" I breath out.

Then Louis grabs my hips and slams me down on his dick.

"Oh my god! Fuck Lou, I take it back you still got it." I start to raise myself up and down his dick, getting into a steady rhythm.

"You're so tight Haz, fuck. You look so beautiful." Louis kept on praising me while I ride him into the bed.

I started to get tired so I let myself fall into his chest, letting him fuck up into me.

"Yeah, Lou just like that. Fuck! Babe right there!" Louis pulls me off him and flips us over.

He puts his dick back in and starts to pound into me. "Ah! Shit Louis harder babe! I fucking love you." I growl and tug his head down to meet me into a sloppy kiss.

"I love you too Haz. So fucking much." 

I wrap my legs around his waist, urging him to go harder.

"You fuck me so good Louis, I want you to cum for me baby." I whisper in his ear.

Louis let's out a laugh and I look at him confusingly. "Oh Haz you know I never cum before you do." And then he slams into me hitting my prostate straight on.

"Ah shit!! Oh fuck Louis I'm going to cum baby, fuck!" I grab on to the headboard to keep my head from banging on it.

" Yeah, fuck baby cum for me. Cum for me." He whisper in my ear.

I let out a strangled moan and let my orgasm take over. Louis doesn't relent on his pace.

I move my hands down his body and grab onto his ass. Pushing him further into me.

"You're fucking me so good Lou. Keep going. Keep going until you cum." I moan into his ear.

Louis let's out a strangled groan and finally releases into his condom.

"Ugh shit Haz! I love you baby. Fuck I love you." He collapses onto my chest and we lay there trying to catch our breath.

Louis pulls out and ties the condom off and tosses it into the bin. He gets up to go to the bathroom and comes back with a rag to clean us up.

Once we get out of our sex haze, Louis pulls me into him, so that my back was on his chest. I pull his arms tightly around my waist and I feel him snuggle into the back of my neck.

"That was fun." Louis say.

I let out a giggle and lift his hand to my mouth to give him a kiss.

"Yeah. Should we talk about it?" I asked with a little uncertainty.

I don't personally think we need to talk about anything because we both said we love each other already but I just want to make sure we're both on the same stage.

I turn around in his arms and stare at him waiting to have a serious conversation.

"Talk about what? Me fucking you so good, you can't feel your bum?" He snickers out.

Right, Louis + serious doesn't exist. I let out a frustrated groan and lightly hit him upside the head.

"No you idiot!" I say out loud, "I mean can you be my boyfriend again?" I ask more shyly.

Louis takes my head into his hands and give me a kiss. "Of course. I would love to be your boyfriend again."

I give him a blinding smile and go in for another kiss. As I was sucking on his tongue something came into my mind. I pull away from him and Louis looks at me concerned.

"Haz what's wrong babe?" He asks trying to remove the crease that had formed in between my forehead.

"What if history repeats itself?" I ask panicky. 

" What do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean what if the media gets too much again? Will we break up again? I can't go through that Louis! It hurt me so much the first time, I can't have it happen again!" Tears started forming in my eyes, and I couldn't hide the tremble in my voice.

I sit up against the headboard and try to fight back the tears.

Louis slides up next to me and wraps an arm around my waist. I lay my head on his shoulder trying to let his breathing calm me down.

"Haz I can promise you, I will not leave you. We learned from the past that we can not let those assholes dictate our lives. So please believe me when I say, I will not let you go," Louis says confidently, "But I need you to promise me you'll do the same, Haz. I'm scared too. I can't have my heart broken like last time. I don't think I can survive if that happens again." He says shakily.

I look up to his face and there are tears streaming his face.

I wipe his tears and let my forehead rest on his, "Louis, I promise you I will never ever let you go. You're it for me." I look into his eyes and I could tell that this time around, we were prepared for anything.

***

It was the next day, and it was Louis' performance. Unlike Louis, I had a manager who was breathing down my neck the whole time so I couldn't see Louis before he got on stage.

That morning, we stayed in bed just admiring one another and talking about...everything really. We haven't been in each others lives for a long time but it felt like we never broke up. We just picked up where we left off. I finally gave Louis his blow job and there was copious amounts of Iove you's.

Eventually I had to let Louis go so he could get to sound check.

Now I'm here sitting in the balcony pouting, while my body guard, I mean Jeff, sits beside me.

"No matter how hard you pout, you still can't go down there." Jeff says.

I roll my eyes at him, "I told you I would be careful! I mean Louis got by without being caught!" I reason.

"Well that's because Louis is tiny! No one is going to see him even if he had a sign on his back saying "hey I'm Louis Tomlinson!'"

I mean he isn't wrong.

I let out a sigh and lay my head back against the chair. Then I got an idea.

I look at Jeff and then I stand up looking out into the audience. I widen my eyes and point out into the crowd. "Jeff! I didn't know Adele was coming to this thing!" I say excitedly.

"Adele!? Where?" He stands up and looks out in the crowd.

I slowly turn around and quickly sprint out the balcony. As I left through the door I heard Jeff yell out, "Styles! I can't believe you used the Adele card on me!"

I ran down the stairs and toward the dressing rooms.

Problem was I had no fucking clue where Louis' dressing room was. I kept my head down trying to blend in. Most people seemed it be too focused on different tasks to notice me.

I turn the corner and I felt a body run into me. I turn towards the person and was surprised to be faced with the one and only Bebe Rexha.

She widens her eyes and quickly apologizes, "Oh my god! Harry Styles! I am so sorry."

I quickly reassure her, "Its alright Bebe, I wasn't looking where I was going." 

"I-I um wow I'm so sorry, I'm such a big fan" she says blushing.

"Thank you. I'm a big fan of yours as well."

"What! You're a fan of mine? Wow that means a lot coming from you. Thank you so much." She jumps up to give me a hug.

I was taken back but I wrapped my arms around her waist to reciprocate the hug.

She moves back and gives me a quizzical look, "I don't mean to be nosey, but what are you doing here? You performed yesterday didn't you?" She asks.

I rub my hands nervously. I mean I could tell her the truth. She did sing a song with Louis. I pull her to the side to avoid anyone who could be listening.

"I actually wanted to see Louis before he goes on stage." I say quietly.

"Awe I love how you guys are still friends even after the hiatus. Well I guess more than friends huh?" She winks and nudges my arm with her elbow.

I look at her with wide eyes and mouth open with no words coming out.

"Louis told me don't worry. I kept nagging him earlier about why he was so preppy and then he told me everything. Congrats by the way. He's seems to be really happy." She gives a genuine smile.

"Um, thanks I'm really happy too," I smile shyly, "Do you think you could show me where Louis' dressing room is?" I ask.

"Actually he's in my room right now, I just came out to grab him some tea but I have no idea how to make it." She lets out a frustrated sound.

"Oh I can make it. I still know how he takes it." I start to make my way to the small kitchen, while Bebe followed close behind.

"Wow, after all those years you still know what he likes. You guys are disgustingly in love." She snorts.

I let out a laugh and put an arm around her shoulders, "We are disgusting, aren't we." 

***

After we made the tea, Bebe led me to her dressing room. We open the door and Louis seemed to be having a nap on the couch.

"Wow what a lazy dick." Bebe laughs quietly, "I'm gonna go and make sure everything is good with sound, why don't you wake him up." Bebe suggests.

"Oh yeah of course." I sit down beside Louis and look down at him fondly.

"Gross," She fake gags, "Don't you dare have sex on that couch. I do not want to walk in, on anything that involves you guys naked." She gives me a stern look and turns to walk out the door. Once the door closed I look back down at Louis.

He looks so beautiful. His long lashes falling lightly against his face and his mouth letting out small puffs of air. I bend down to give him a gentle kiss on his lips.

As I pull way, he starts to wake up. He let's out a yawn, and it took everything I had not to wrap him up in a blanket and cuddle him to death.

"Haz? What are you doing here?" Louis rubs his eyes and sits up stretching out his back.

"I wanted to see you. To wish you good luck." I smile at him.

He smiles at me back and pulls me into a hug. "Did I tell you how much I love you."

"Yeah about a hundred times when I sucked your dick this morning." I smirk. 

Louis chuckles lightly and pushes me back. He stands up to fix his hair in the mirror, "So how did you find me anyway?" He asks.

"I actually ran into Bebe when I was running away from Jeff." 

"First off you ran away from Jeff?" He looks at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah he wouldn't let me see you." I pout.

Louis walks toward me and kisses the pout away. "Told ya he was an asshole," I roll my eyes at him and he laughs out loud, " Now second of all you met Bebe? She didn't freak you out right? She can be a fan girl sometimes." He says trying to look annoyed but it turns out to be more fond.

"No, she was really nice. I like her...She um told me you told her about us." I said slowly.

Louis blushes, "Oh yeah. I might have told her the other day. I was just excited to have you back, I had to tell someone. I should have asked I'm sorry." He looks down ashamed.

I tilt his head back up by grabbing his chin. "Lou I trust you and if you trust Bebe then I trust her. We just have to be careful." I peck his lips and tug him in close.

"I know. I love you by the way."

"I love you too Lou."

He kisses me on my temple and we lay on the couch embracing one another.

A minute passed when the door flew open and Bebe and Jeff are standing in the door frame.

"Jeff! We have to stop meeting like this." Louis chuckles.

Jeff rolls out his shoulders, "Tomlinson. Why is it every time I see you I start to get a headache?" 

Before Louis could respond with his own snarky comment, Bebe steps in.  
"Sorry to interrupt but this guy asked for you Harry and he wouldn't leave me alone," she rolls her eyes at him, "and Louis we're on soon, so come on lover boy." She waves him over.

Louis stands up despite my hands trying to pull him back. "Well Harry I have to go. I love you babes." He bends down to give me a kiss ignoring the coos coming from Bebe.

"I love you too Louis, have fun out there. You too Bebe good luck, love."

"Thanks Harry now come on Louis we need to go!" Bebe turns around and skips down the hall probably toward stage.

Louis straightens up and helps me up from the couch. He pulls me in and gives me one final hug before he goes. "God, I'm going to miss you Haz." He says into my neck.

"Me too. Promise me you'll come to one of my shows and text me everyday and FaceTime me and call me." I stop for a minute to think about what I said, "Wow I sound clingy." I cringe.

Louis laughs and pulls me into a harsh kiss, "I will do all those things I promise." He mumbles against my mouth.

Louis steps back and give me one last long look. "I'll see you soon Haz."

"I'll see you soon Lou." I smile sadly at him.

As Louis walks out the door he stares at Jeff, "It was nice seeing you Jeff. Take care of my boy okay." He says seriously and puts out a hand for Jeff to shake.

Jeff takes his hand firmly, "I always do. Now go out before Russell kicks your ass." Jeff pats him on the back and let's him get on his way.

I look at Jeff, impressed, "Wow. You guys had a civil conversation for once."

Jeff looks at me like he is going to strangle me, "I think he's influencing you too much."

"I have no idea what you mean. Now hurry up I have to go watch my boyfriend perform." I say innocently and walk out the door.

As we were walking, I caught a glimpse of Louis preparing to go out on stage. He was surrounded by people so I couldn't run up to him.

Louis turns toward me and smiles.  
I smile back and give him a thumbs up. He looks straight toward me and brings both hands together by the knuckles and puts his thumbs up, sweetheart.

I do the same and I knew that he was it for me.

I guess they were right. Me and him were always going to be each others happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions of new Larry fics to write I would be glad to hear them. Was thinking about doing a shadow hunter au one? Maybe, I don't know, I'm crazy. See ya guys soon!  
> XX~D


End file.
